


Break Up

by Yoshiblack16



Series: Break up [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lost
> 
> Written for je_prompts challenge.

He rang the doorbell only once knowing that Nino would be waiting for him.

“Nino, it’s me.” He said on the intercom.

“Oh-chan, is open, come in.” Nino replied.

Nino gave him a little awkward smile when he found him in what used to be _their_ bedroom.

“Hi.” He greeted. Ohno only waved at him as leaned on the bedroom doorway.

“I, uh… was on my way out.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, you should’ve called I could’ve come ano–

“No need, Oh-chan…” Nino interrupted him. “I just…” he avoided looking at his old lover and walked past him to the front door.

“The keys are in the kitchen; just drop them in the mail when you are done, okay?” Ohno nodded but too late he realized that Nino never looked back at him again and was out the door before he could reply properly.

 

So that was it. Their relationship was over.

 

_It was a regular night for them, Nino was on the couch playing his games as usual while Ohno had just come out of the bath after finishing working on his latest art project. He had been at work before so all he wanted right now was to sleep. It would have been a better if he could manage to make Nino to leave his game but lately he seemed distant and no matter how much Ohno tried to make the younger one tell him what was wrong, he wouldn’t. Still, as he looked at his lover curled up in the couch, his attention completely on the TV screen, Ohno instinctively knew and it broke his heart like glass._

_“Love you.” He said to his partner from where he was standing._

_“Yeah, love you too...” Nino replied without looking away from the screen. It should have been a normal occurrence to Ohno but he pressed on._

_“You don’t mean that, do you?”_

_What are you talking about?” The younger kept playing his game. Ohno decided to get this over, whatever it was as fast as possible._

_“Nino, do you love me?” This time Nino paused the game and finally faced him. There was guilt in his eyes._

_"Oh-chan I..."_

 

Ohno felt the same pang in his chest as he remembered the conversation that brought him to his present situation. He took a deep breath to calm his urge to cry and continued gathering his things inside boxes.


End file.
